


Truly Outrageous

by MrAdequateBar



Series: I wrote a Stranger Things crackfic [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: CHICAGO THE MUSICAL - Freeform, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Time jump - 1986, billy and Max are getting a lot better thanks to THERAPY, jem and the holograms - Freeform, max and eleven dynamic duo for the win!!!, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAdequateBar/pseuds/MrAdequateBar
Summary: Will, Lucas, Mike, and Dustin are having a hard time deciding what to dress up as for Halloween. Luckily, a simple task of watching Holly for a little bit gives them the perfect idea.





	Truly Outrageous

"What about Star Wars?"

"We did Star Wars when we were like, nine."

"Okay, what about Zelda?"

"There's only like two characters in Zelda!"

"So?"

"There's four of us."

If any person were to overhear the conversation between the four fifteen year old boys that night, it either would've been easy or really confusing to know what exactly they were talking about.

"I'm telling you guys, Labyrinth!"

"You see the problem with that Lucas, is that Will and I wanna look good, and have some sort of chance of getting girlfriends, and dressing up like David Bowie on Halloween is really the best chance for that."

"What about us though?"

"You two have girlfriends who will love you no matter how stupid you look. I mean, we all remember Mike last semester of eighth grade."

" _Will."_

"I regret nothing."

"I thought the reason you two couldn't get girlfriends is because we still trick or treat in the first place- but it's not like you care about that."

Sitting in the basement of the Wheeler's house, Mike, Will, Lucas, and Dustin were trying to decide what to dress up as for Halloween that year, now that Max and El were out of their group costume and the four boys were left to decide for themselves.

See, that summer, Mr. Hargrove had been given four tickets for his family to see the musical "Chicago" on the Broadway by an old friend, but gave them to Susan to deal with because he decided that he and Billy were far too manly for singing and dancing. So Susan took Max and Eleven, and Eleven's stepmother, Joyce, to New York City for a weekend where Max and El had subsequently fallen in love with the show and had been planning their Roxie and Velma costumes since.

"There are so many rhinestones and sequins all across my house right now if we want to do something with those." Will said, half-complaining, half actually suggesting something.

"I think you guys should hot glue rhinestones to my face so I don't have to have people laugh at me about my frog face ever again." Mike commented, obviously a little tired.

"Absolutely not."

"Why?!"

"Because last time we used hot glue without the girls here Lucas ended up in the hospital, so I'm vowing no hot glue."

"God Will, you're not our mom!"

"Yeah man, I want to eat the glue."

"Dustin you know when you say stuff like that it scares me because I never know how serious you're being."

"I'm the most serious person I know."

"I sure hope you mean that." The boys heard, and their heads turned as Karen Wheeler trotted down the steps to talk to the boys. "Boys, we're headed out. Do you think you could sit upstairs with Holly while we're gone?"

Lucas cocked his head. "Are you sure Mrs. Wheeler? After what happened last time?"

Karen sighed. "I'm trying to be optimistic. We'll see you guys later."

After they heard the click of the door, signifying the departure of Mike's parents, there was a groan and chuckles from the other boys as Will ceremoniously slid off the couch and thudded onto the floor, unmoving, taking the chuckling to full on laughter from Dustin, Lucas, and Mike.

"Guys! Shut up! I am watching the television!"

The nasally voice could only belong to Mike's snarky seven year old sister, Holly, who was no doubt residing happily in her father's chair while a soda commercial on the TV lit up the room.

"Shall we go join her?" Dustin asked.

Mike groaned again, but Lucas rolled his eyes and hit Mike on the arm. "We should. We worked hard to make Mrs. Wheeler trust us again and leaving Holly unattended did not work in our favor last time."

"I'm pretty sure there's still glitter in my scalp." Will said from the floor.

"Alright, let's go." Mike said, getting up, with Lucas following. Dustin stood up and began to take the rear before Mike turned around and grimaced. "And someone get Will off of the goddamn floor."

"I'm quite comfortable."

"Not a good enough reason to leave you there."

As the tired teenagers sluggishly traipsed their way up the stairs, they took notice to the broken light cover above the kitchen counter that still made them chuckle, even if it didn't make Karen laugh- let's just say it was Eleven's fault.

"Holly, what are you watching?" Dustin asked when they entered the TV room.

"Jem!" she cheered excitedly, as the four boys took a seat on the couch next to Ted's chair, where Holly was happily residing.

"Is this a show for a seven year old?" Lucas asked.

"I don't think it matters. I mean, think of the things she's experienced in her life." Mike said, chuckling.

After a few minutes, the bright lights and loud music became a bit much, and Will and Lucas excused themselves to the kitchen to get some water.

"So, Wizard." Lucas said, Will's head perking up at the use of the old nickname. They hadn't played D&D in about five months since Mike got an eye infection and couldn't read properly for a while.

"Yes?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so?" Will replied when Lucas gave him that smile the he only got when he had a really stupid idea and this time, Will knew exactly what it was. "I'm assuming all those extra rhinestones I mentioned are getting used?"

"Correct!" Lucas cheered.

"This is truly outrageous." Will sighed, giggling at Lucas.

Halloween Night, 1986

"Awh, how cute! Are you sure you're not going to be cold?" Joyce asked as she took pictures of Max and Eleven in their sparkly, homemade flapper dresses.

"No! We'll be fine, I promise!" Eleven assured her for what seemed the millionth time.

"Girls! Your gloves are ready!" Susan called, walking out of the house and giving the girls long white gloves and bags that matched.

"Aww! No rhinestoned shotguns!" Billy called from the porch, earning an endearing glare from Susan. Neil had been away on a business trip for the past two weeks, and when he wasn't there you could really see the progress that therapist had made with Max and Billy. There were still issues, but they were actually able to talk to each other now, so there was definitely progress.

The last car they were expecting pulled into the Hargrove's driveway, which was the designated Halloween meetup spot that year, which contained Steve in the drivers seat and...some people that were unrecognizable in the rest of the seats.

"What are you guys even dressed up as?!"

Dustin smiled and shook around the blue wig on his head. "Well! I'm Aja, and Lucas is Shana, and Mike is Kimber and Will is Jem!"

Max nearly cried watching the boys run around and pose in their garish costumes that looked like they came out of a dance costume catalogue (and she should know, she danced as a child). She turned as she saw Billy laughing and walking inside the house.

"They're Jem and the Holograms. I cannot believe this." Max said, while Eleven clung onto her shoulder to avoid falling while laughing.

Joyce smiled. "If I'd known that's what you needed the rhinestones for I'm not entirely sure I'd've let you use them." she laughed.

"Mom, I think I look fantastic." Will said, posing and pursing his lips.

"This is absolutely insane." Eleven said, still dying of laughter.

"No! It's outrageous!" Mike cheered.

"Hey smooth criminals! Are you guys getting in the car or not?!" Steve said, pointing at Max and El.

"As soon as El stops having a seizure?" Max said, trying to keep Eleven from falling over.

"Have fun!" Joyce called as the kids all clambered into Steve's car (there were only four other seats, so Eleven and Will ended up squeezing into one seat and Max laid across all the kids in the backseat dramatically), waving at Joyce and Susan as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing
> 
> I promise a follow up fic about the boys watching Holly is coming


End file.
